Social Party of National Unity
Red |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Chamber of Deputies |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Social Party of National Unity (PSUN) is a nationalist political party in Istalia. Established in 4190 by Santino Musumeci, the party claims the legacy of the political tradition of ''battistismo'', and positions itself in the political center. History Early years The PSUN was established on 8 May 4190 by Santino Musumeci, a former labor unionist and local councillor for the Istalian Socialist Party in the Silician region. It was originally registered as the Aprista Party. Musumeci launched the party when he announced his 4190 presidential bid, as a tool to aid his campaign. In the elections on 2 December, he secured nearly 9% of the popular vote, finishing third. However, the PSUN failed to mirror his succes for the legislative elections, scoring less than 2% of the vote, and winning only 8 of 635 deputies in the lower house, and no senators. When snap elections were called in mid-4191, Musumeci ran for a second time after securing the PSUN nomination, this time winning 10% of the vote, while the Social Party of National Unity saw its parliamentary group grow from 8 to 13 members. In 4193, the party joined a government of national unity in response to growing economic and security concerns in the country; Musumeci served as Minister of Food and Agriculture from 4193 to 4195. Ahead of the 4195 general election, the PSUN organized its second primary election, nominating a slate of 398 candidates for the Chamber of Deputies, and 60 for the Senate. Musumeci was re-elected as party leader and presidential candidate, while Giuliano Dini was chosen as the PSUN candidate for Prime Minister of Istalia. While the PSUN ultimately lost the 4195 presidential race, its group grew from 13 to 41 in the Chamber of Deputies, and it entered into a national unity government, with its Flavio Trudu becoming the Minister of Science and Technology. Durante and name change Musumeci was nominated as the PSUN presidential candidate for the fourth time in 4199. He ultimately dropped to fifth place, taking only 8% of the vote. The PSUN fell to 33 seats in the Chamber, but secured its first Senate seat, with Silvio Mogherini obtaining an at-large mandate for the party. While Musumeci originally intended to stay on as party leader, he stepped down after the party lost three of its five mayors, and over 100 councillors, in the 4200 local elections. He also resigned as Justice Minister, a position he had held since 4198. At a party congress later in 4200, Aezio Durante was chosen to succeed him as leader. At the same congress, Durante's supporters pushed through a motion to change the party's name to its current version, as well as one pushing the party in a more conservative direction. List of primary elections *4191 primaries *4195 primaries *4199 primaries *4203 primaries Election results Presidential Legislative | | valign="top" | | |} Local Prominent members Party leaders *Santino Musumeci (4190 – 4200) *Aezio Durante (4200 – present) Group leaders Chamber of Deputies *Nazzareno Silvestri (4190 – 4195) *Giorgio Camponella (4195 – 4202) *Aezio Durante (4202 – present) Senate of the Republic *Silvio Mogherini (4199 – present) Category:Political parties in Istalia Category:Aprista Party Category:Social Party of National Unity Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalia